


Toothbrush

by Wosotrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wosotrash/pseuds/Wosotrash
Summary: Very fluffy, slightly smutty, oneshot vaguely based on the lyrics to Toothbrush by DNCE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who asked me to write this over a month ago: sorry this took so long. I started writing it and I really don't even know how we ended up here. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I didn't edit this, so I am apologizing in advance for all the mistakes.

_No need to question next time we meet  
I know you're coming home with me, home with me_

It was clear that Christen was upset with the way the Red Stars had played that night. As Tobin made her way around the stadium signing autographs, she would occasionally glance over her shoulder at the girl in blue who was sprinting up and down the field after playing a full 90. She wanted so badly to comfort her girlfriend, but she knew that that was the last thing Press needed. First of all, they were in public, and both women had agreed that it would be best to have as little social contact as possible in front of fans. Second, Tobin knew that Every player had their own way of shaking off a tough loss, and she just had to let Christen do her thing. Third, Tobin figured Christen probably wouldn't appreciate being comforted by a member of the opposing team right at this moment. So after signing, Tobin headed to the locker rooms to shower, then decided to wait for Christen in her car. When the younger girl finally exited the stadium and spotted Tobin's car, she walked over with an exhausted look on her face. 

"Hi babe," Christen said, leaning through the window to press a chaste kiss to Tobin's cheek. It was late enough that most of the fans had already left the stadium and those that hadn't wouldn't be able to see much in the dark, so neither women were worried about being caught. 

"Hop in, you can stay at my place," Tobin offered with a cheeky grin. 

"Tobs, the bus is waiting for me. The team has a hotel."

"So what? Text Julie and tell her you're staying with me tonight, so they should leave without you."

Christen groaned. She knew that she could if she wanted to; Rory wouldn't mind. She was his best player, and as long as she stayed healthy, he would let her do whatever she pleased. But there was a part of her that didn't want to go home with Tobin. She was still pissed about the game and wasn't quite over the fact that her girlfriend had been a contributing factor in the loss. She also knew that she had to make an afternoon flight back to Chicago the next day, and while that might seem late, once she and Tobin were left alone, there was no telling how much sleep they would get. 

"Please baby," Tobin whined, looking up with puppy-dog eyes. 

Christen's resolve melted the second she looked into those molten brown eyes, and she quickly sent off a text to Julie as she climbed into the passenger seat. 

Tobin shifted the car into gear, then moved her hand to rest on Christen's thigh. At first, the forward swatted her hand away, still too upset to let the other girl in. But the tanned midfielder wasn't going to let up that easily. After a couple of minutes, she replaced her hand on Christen's strong thigh and began running her hand up and down the denim of Christen's jeans. By the time they reached Tobin's apartment, Christen was frustrated in every sense of the word. The second the door to the apartment was unlocked, Christen shoved Tobin over the threshold and pushed her up against the door, effectively shutting it with a loud _bang_. 

As much as Tobin loved being in charge in bed, there was something about dominant Christen that drove her absolutely insane. She could tell that the forward was harvesting some pent up anger, and Tobin was happy to be the one that she took her aggression out on. As Christen sucked on a pulse point in Tobin's neck, the older girl couldn't suppress the moan that escaped from her lips. She felt Christen smile against her skin before biting and soothing the mark with her tongue. Tobin gasped and let out a breathy "I hate you", which only caused Christen to smile wider. Tobin was in for a long night. 

_Up in the morning_  
_Tangled in sheets_  
_We play the moment on repeat, on repeat_

Christen awoke to soft rays of sunshine streaming through the cracks in the shades on Tobin's bedroom window. She savored these peaceful moments: laying in bed with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend, being able to feel every inch of the midfielder's tan skin pressed into her, the sheets draped recklessly over their naked bodies from the night before. Christen didn't really want to move, but it was already 11 am, and she knew that Tobin would sleep well into the next morning given the chance. 

She carefully untangled herself from the mess of limbs, extracting her arms from where they were wrapped around Tobin's waist. Christen picked up her underwear from where it had been discarded the night before and slipped it on before throwing on a t-shirt from the floor, her feeble attempt at trying to preserve some sense of modesty. Normally, she would vehemently refuse to wear any college shirt besides Stanford, but this baby blue UNC one was soft and it smelled like Tobin. 

Christen made her way out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen, opening the fridge in search of something to eat for breakfast. To her delight, she found that Tobin had, for once, remembered to do the groceries. _My little baby is growing up!_ Christen thought, as she pulled a carton of eggs off the shelf. After some struggling, Christen managed to wrestle a pan out from the tangled mess of cookware that Tobin stored in the cabinet next to the sink. Tossing some chopped vegetables and a couple eggs into the pan, Christen was too occupied with her omelette to hear the sound of footsteps approaching from the bedroom. It wasn't until a pair of tan arms wrapped around her waist, causing Christen to jump, that she realized Tobin had woken up. 

"Geez, Tobs, you scared me!" Christen chastised, twisting slightly to place a chaste kiss to the other girl's cheek before turning back to the stove. 

_When you're standing there in your underwear_  
_And my t-shirt from the night before_  
_With your messed up hair_  
_And your feet still bare_  
_Would you mind closing the bedroom door?_

"Mmm, sorry, babe," Tobin hummed, pressing her lips into the side of Christen's neck. "I was trying to sleep but someone decided that they would rather use my pots and pans as drums."

Christen gave Tobin a sheepish look, attempting to apologize for causing a commotion and waking the other girl. 

"Usually I'd be upset about such a rude awakening," Tobin began, "but finding my bra-less, pants-less girlfriend making breakfast kinda makes up for it," she said as her hands started to sneak their way under Christen's shirt. 

The younger girl audibly gulped as she turned off the stove and removed the pan from the burner. Christen spun around in Tobin's arms, and she let out a strangled gasp when she realized that the other woman wasn't wearing any clothes. "Babe," Christen said, trying, and failing, to hide the waiver in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving my girlfriend a good morning kiss," Tobin replied nonchalantly, tangling her hands in the younger girl's frizzy hair and rising up to peck Christen's lips. 

"That's not what I meant," Christen said cautiously, using all of her willpower to keep her eyes trained on the face in front of her. She turned back to the stove in a desperate attempt to control herself, despite the heat radiating from her core. The forward let out a small shriek when she felt the hand that had been resting on her waist descend to cup her over the thin fabric of her underwear. "Tobin," Christen half moaned, half warned. "I just made breakfast, and now it's getting cold. Come on, let's eat!" She was trying desperately to forget about the wetness that was pooling between her legs where Tobin's hand had just been. 

"I'd rather eat something else, if you know what I mean." Tobin wiggles her eyebrows suggestively to further convey her point. 

By this time, Christen had regained enough composure to say no with some conviction. "I made you a nice breakfast and you just want it to go to waste?" She fixed Tobin with a disapproving stare, hands in hips and one eyebrow raised. 

Tobin held up her hands in defeat. "I was just trying to repay the favor," she replied with a smirk. "But come on, let's eat." Tobin smacked Christen's butt as she moved to get plates out of the cabinet. 

The dark-haired girl leaned back in the counter and bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend move about the kitchen completely naked. _I could get used to this,_ she thought before she was jolted out of her daze by Tobin calling for her to come sit down. 

Christen groaned when she walked out of the kitchen to find Tobin sitting at the table waiting for her. "Could you at least put some clothes on before we eat? I don't know if I can make it through a whole meal looking at you like that."

"Well, I guess it's time to test your willpower then."

Press looked up at the ceiling, muttering, "you're evil."

As they sat down to eat, Christen tried her hardest to focus on anything and everything besides the hot and very naked woman in front of her. She scarfed down her breakfast in a mere matter of minutes, which in hindsight was not well-planned, because she was left with nothing to do while Tobin finished her own meal. The most infuriating part was that Tobin kept making the most sensual moans while eating, as if the slightly burned eggs were the best thing she had ever tasted. 

The older woman knew exactly what she was doing to Christen, and she was savoring every second of it. Christen may have been in control last night, but it was Tobin's turn to take back the reigns. After she finished, she raised her arms and stretched, knowing full well that her boobs were in display for the woman across the table. Christen gritted her teeth but said nothing, keeping her hands clenched tightly in her lap. Tobin stood up and walked around the table, acutely aware of the pair of piercing green eyes following her every move. When she reached Christen, she began to knead circles into her shoulder blades, trying to get the younger girl to relax. "Why are you so tense, babe?" Tobin asked, leaning down so that her breath tickled Christen's ear. 

The forward shivered but somehow managed to keep her composure, saying, "I have a flight to catch. Not to mention that my teammates probably think that you've kidnapped me!"

"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea."

Christen gasped and smacked Tobin's side before quickly getting up and pushing past the other woman to get to the kitchen. 

"I have a proposition for you: since you're so worried about not making your flight in time, how about you join me in the shower? That way, we can save time, and the environment." It was clear that Tobin was very proud of her plan by the way she was smirking as as started backing up towards the bathroom. 

Christen had used up her last ounce of self-restraint during breakfast, and when she turned around to face Tobin, there was a lustful look in her eyes. Needless to say, they didn't save time or water, but three orgasms later, they emerged from the shower sufficiently clean. 

_Maybe you don't have to rush_  
_You can leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place_

Christen wrapped a towel around her damp body and padded over to the bathroom sink. "Shoot!" she exclaimed, looked around the counter. "All my toiletries are still in my hotel room. I don't even have a toothbrush. Would you mind if I used yours?" She asked sheepishly. 

"That's not sanitary, I don't know where your mouth has been!" Tobin half joked. She had a thing about sharing toothbrushes, and although she really liked Christen, she wasn't sure they were at that level yet. 

"I think you know _exactly_ where my mouth has been," Christen replied with out missing a beat. 

Tobin felt her cheeks heat up as she recalled the events of last night, but she quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind. "You can just take a new one; I have extras. It's really not a problem, Chris," Tobin reassured her, pulling open a drawer to fetch a toothbrush. As she did so, a thought popped into her head. She grabbed one of the toothbrushes from the drawer and held it out to Christen. As the other girl took it, Tobin stared at the toothbrush with an odd look. Christen noticed and paused in the process of unwrapping it to look at Tobin. 

"Is everything alright, babe?" she asked. 

"Yeah, it's just... I was thinking that maybe... you know, if you wanted to... that maybe you could... um... just leave that toothbrush here?" Tobin stuttered, looking down at her feet and scratching at the baby hair at the back of her neck. The girl who had literally had her mouth on Christen's most intimate parts not five minutes earlier, was now a shy and blundering mess. 

Christen was confused at what Tobin was trying to say. "Oh... do you not want me to use it?" She questioned, trying to hand the toothbrush back to Tobin, uncertain of what was going on. 

The midfielder's head snapped up, her eyes opening wide. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant! I just meant that... you know... if you ever want to come back here... you could leave it here for when you stay." Tobin chanced a glance up at her girlfriend and was met with a face that appeared close to tears. "Only if you want!" Tobin added quickly. "You don't have to come back," she continued in a small voice. Then, she felt a warm hand on her chin, tilting her head up and forcing her to meet the enchanting green eyes of the woman in front of her. 

"Of course I want to come back, you idiot," Christen giggled. "What would ever make you think that I wouldn't?"

"I don't know," Tobin admitted. "I mean, I had a great time, but I didn't want to assume..."

"Ok, first of all Tobs, it's not like this is the first time I've been to your apartment or the first time that we've had sex. And I still keep coming back, don't I? And I plan to keep coming back," Christen said with a smile. "So you must be doing something right, yeah?"

"I guess so," Tobin mumbled, still embarrassed at how Christen Annemarie Press could turn the stud Tobin Powell Heath into bumbling mess. "I suppose I should go out some clothes in now," she said with a sigh, turning back into the bedroom. 

Left alone, Christen examined herself in the mirror. She felt like she was glowing, and she couldn't stop smiling. It was almost embarrassing how bad she had it for Tobin Heath, but at least now she knew that Tobin felt the same way. She was so adorable that Christen couldn't help but feel a warmth in her chest just thinking about how nervous Tobin had been to ask. And how relieved she had sounded that Christen hadn't completely rejected her. 

_Cause I don't want this to end_  
_And there's no need to play pretend_  
_If you stay with me again_  
_Would you mind closing the bedroom door?_

An hour later, Christen found herself pinned to the bed, held there by Tobin's body, while the midfielder attacked her neck with kisses. "Tobs," she breathed out. "Tobin. We have to stop or else I'm going to miss my flight."

Tobin just hummed against her pulse point but made no indication of stopping. 

"Please, baby," Christen pleaded, attempting to push Tobin off her by raising her hips (as her hands were being held above her head), which only succeeded in making the older girl moan. It took the incessant ringing of Christen's phone to finally force Tobin off of her. The forward picked up the call while trying to straighten out her clothes. 

"Chris?" Julie asked. "Are you coming back to the hotel to get your stuff? The flight leaves in an hour and a half, you know."

"Yeah, Jules, I know." Christen stifled a gasp as Tobin suddenly decided to kick a stripe up the side of her neck. "Do you think... um... that you could... um... possibly pack my stuff up for me?" Christen asked, slightly discombobulated as Tobin resumed her attack on Christen's neck with renewed vigor. 

"Is everything all right, Chris? You sound out of breath."

"Yeah, everything's fine," Christen reassured her, forcefully shoving Tobin off of her and standing up, holding out her arm to make sure that Tobin didn't come near her while she was still on the phone. Despite the fact that Julie was already engaged, Christen still felt that she would be corrupting the young defender if she were to figure out what was happening on Christen's end of the phone. "I just went for a run, and I'm not sure I'll be ready in time to get back to the hotel."

"Oh, yeah, ok I'll just bring your stuff to the airport with me."

"Thank you so much, Jules! I owe you!" 

"So does that mean that I can go back to what I was doing before Julie so rudely interrupted us?" Tobin asked from her spot in the bed after Christen had hung up. 

"No," Christen said sternly, wagging her finger. "That means that we get to spend the next 30 minutes trying to cover this up!" Christen had been examining herself in the mirror, and it would be a lie to say that she was surprised to see the dark purple mark forming in her neck. She had felt it the second Tobin had bitten down, but in the moment, it wasn't really the most prominent thing in her mind. Now, however, she had to return to her team after a loss, and as captain, it probably wouldn't look great if the first time they saw her in a day was with a giant hickey on her neck. Sure, all the Red Stars knew where she was, but she could at least try to preserve some decency by covering up the angry welt. Christen turned to glare at Tobin, who, instead of looking guilty, just grinned and shrugged her shoulders. 

30 minutes later, they had piled on enough makeup and styled Christen's hair in just the right way that the hickey would only be seen from just the right angle in just the right light. Christen and Tobin reluctantly made their way to Tobin's car, unwilling to admit that their time together had to come to an end. They were going to see each other at national team camp in a few weeks, but any time apart felt like forever. Before letting Christen out of the car at the airport, Tobin grabbed her hand and pulled it to her mouth. She placed a gentle kiss on the pads of Christen's middle and index fingers before pulling the younger woman in for a proper kiss. 

"Call me when you land in Chicago," Tobin said, and Christen would hear definite sadness in her voice. 

"I will. I'll miss you, Heath," Christen said with a grin. 

"Get your perfectly-shaped ass on the place, Press," Tobin laughed, waving as Christen shit the door. She watched the dark-haired girl until she couldn't make out her silhouette through the glass doors any longer. The drive back to her apartment was short but quiet. When she got inside, she immediately made her way back to her bedroom to lay down. While passing the bathroom, Tobin glanced inside, and a smile spread across her face as she identified the purple toothbrush that she had handed Christen earlier that day. In reality, it wasn't a big deal at all, but to Tobin, it meant that Christen was going to be back. That someone actually wanted to stay with her. That this was real. As Tobin flopped onto the bed, she breathed in the smell of Christen and promptly fell asleep, exhausted from a hard day's "work".

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, prompts, suggestions always welcome on my tumblr: @wosobsessed


End file.
